lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Issue 24
Superman #24 is the 24th issue of DC's New 52 superman comic. Synopsis When Brainiac shrunk Metropolis, they were infected in the process. Now, Superman battles their effects on the city—and the secrets of “The Twenty” are revealed! Review At Metropolis General Hospital Lois' boyfriend tries to convince the doctor that she momentarily woke up from her coma. The doctor has a list of reasons why Mr. Carol might have thought he saw her wake up but in reality she didn't. When they return to Lois' room both men are shocked to discover that the comatose Lois has disappeared. At that same moment beneath Metropolis in the headquarters of H.I.V.E. the Psycho Pirate reveals that he knows that Superman is Clark Kent. Superman demands to know what the Pirate did with Hector Hammond and the H.I.V.E. Queen which confuses the Pirate, as those villains were attacking Superman before the Pirate took them out. The Pirate leads Superman deeper into the facility and explains that the Man of Steel has no reason to fear him, revealing the whole secret identity thing. They fly to the Swarm, which is a prison for the psychics that the Queen had been kidnapping for years so she could steal their energy. Her plan was to use them to mentally enslave first Metropolis and then the world. The Pirate had been trying to hide his fellow psychics but he could not save them until now. Some of the psychics that were kidnapped were part of the Twenty, a group of people Brainiac kidnapped and imbued with psionic powers during his invasion five years ago. Essentially they were test cases to see if humans could serve as vessels to be filled when Brainiac returns. The Queen was a true believer in this cause. The Pirate was the first of the Twenty that she kidnapped but he escaped and thanks to the Medusa Mask, not only is he protected from other psychics but his own powers are amplified. As powerful as he is, the Pirate still needs Superman's psionic energy and plans to take it no matter what. When Superman fights back, the Pirate invades his mind and takes him through several fake memories in order to break down his mental defenses. The first memory takes place during his early career in Metropolis followed by one from when he was a teenager in Smallville (We see a smitten Clark belittled by Lana. We see him bullied by Kenny Braverman. And then we hear the Kents say they wish he died in the rocket) and then finally on Krypton right before his parents placed him in the rocket to send him to Earth. The Psycho Pirate's plan works but he is attacked when he starts to drag the Man of Steel away. His attacker turns out to be Lois, who is glowing with psionic energy. She tells the Pirate that if he wants Superman or Metropolis that he'll have to go through her first. Gallery Pictures Clarkchildhood.jpg Clarkchildhood1.jpg Clarkchildhood3.jpg Action24.jpg Category:Comic Books Category:Prime Earth Universe Category:A to Z